


First Steps

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Willow first starts looking at Miss Calendar's links.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: tradition

Miss Calendar sure had left a lot of links. Who knew there were so many different types of magic? Willow wondered where to start. Chaos magic? Ugh, no. She wasn't going near anything that creepy Ethan guy had practiced. Kabbalah? It was Jewish, which meant Mom couldn't object, maybe, but it was awfully theoretical. Willow wanted to act, not just study. Wicca looked like it might be okay. Reading that Wicca was the most traditional form of magic, that female power went back to the dawn of humanity, Willow's eyes grew wider and wider as she delved deeply into magic.


End file.
